1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw, particularly a wood screw, the shank of which consists of a first section which is provided with a thread and extends up to the one end of the screw and of a second section without thread which terminates in a screw head.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous types of screws, in particular wood screws, are known.
When screwing parts to a supporting substrate or background (for instance to beams, frames, walls provided with dowels, etc.) the problem frequently arises that after they have been attached the parts should have their outer surfaces which are perpendicular or substantially perpendicular to the axes of the screws used extend in a common plane, i.e. be flush with each other, which frequently cannot be easily obtained due to tolerances in the dimensions of the materials used and because of the unavoidable tolerances upon assembly.